The Other Side of Akuma
by Hiruma Hana
Summary: Ketika setan ini mendadak menjadi seeorang ayah! Bagaimana perasaan setan ini yang menjadi ayah seharian?


_Summary_: Ketika setan ini mendadak menjadi seorang ayah! Bagaimana perasaan setan ini yang menjadi ayah seharian?

_Disclaimer_: Sampai saya sujud-sujud Eyeshield 21 akan tetep punya kang Riichiro Inagaki sama mas Yusuke Murata

_Rated_: T

_Genre_: Family

_Warning_: AU, OOC, typo, kepo, dan banyak unsur yang terlalu dipaksaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TOK.. TOK.. TOK**

"Buka manager sialan!"

_**CKREK.. KRIET..**_

"_Ohayou gozaimasu!_ Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam berumur enam tahun berdiri didepan pintu. Mata biru _Sapphire_nya menatap Hiruma lekat.

"Mamori-chan, ada tamu didepan pintu"

"Minggir bocah sialan!" Hiruma masuk keruang tamu dan duduk santai disofa .

"Hei, tidak boleh orang asing masuk kerumah paman Anezaki!" bocah tadi menarik lengan baju Hiruma.

"Hei lepaskan aku bocah sialan!" Hiruma menyentak bocah itu pelan. SANGAT PELAN.

"Sudah, hentikan Ken, nanti kau bisa dimakannya" gadis tadi datang dengan sebuah kopi hitam dan _ice blend _ditangannya.

"Coh! Apa itu?" Hiruma menunjuk bocah yang dari tadi hanya menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan polos.

"Bukan 'itu' Hiruma, dia sepupuku Ken. Ken, ini teman kakak, namanya Hiruma"

"_Watashi Ken desu. Yoroshiku onegai simasu_" bocah itu menunduk dalam. Hiruma diam, tidak merespon.

"Hiruma-san, kau harus membalas salam ku!"

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu memperkenalkan diri, BOCAH!" Hiruma menyeringai galak. Tapi bocah itu malah memberikan pandangan menantang.

"Kau?" _Bagus, sekarang ada manager kedua disini!_

"Ayolah Hiruma. Cukup membalas salamnya saja. Dia pasti diam"

"Hiruma. Yoroshiku bocah sialan!"

"Jadi dia kan laki-laki yang mengajak kita ke kebun binatang?"

"Hm.. ya"

"Hari ini kan Mamori-chan?"

"Tentus saja!"

Hiruma diam, otaknya masih belum mencerna kata-kata dua manusia yang ada didepannya. Mungkin kata 'kebun binatang' tidak ada didalam otaknya. Tidak lama, ia melotot kaget, alis matanya menukik tajam.

"Apa yang kau kau bilang manager sia—"

"Begini rencananya Hiruma" Mamori menarik lengan Hiruma, menjauh dari Ken.

"Aku mohon Hiruma. Hari ini saja ikut kami sebenjar"

"Kau gila! Pertandingan lawan _Hakushu_ itu satu minggu lagi, manager sialan!"

"Aku janji, besok dan seterusnya aku pasti kerja rodi, kerja paksa, dan kerja lainnya. Kau bebas menyuruhku melakukan apapun"

Seringai lebar terukir jelas di wajah Hiruma. Aura hitam menguar di balik punggungnya. Pandangannya menusuk tajam kearah Mamori.

"Benarkah?"

"Janji!"

"Hm baiklah, budak!"

Mamori langsung menyambar tas yang ada diatas meja dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia lalu mengunci pintu dan menghampiri Ken yang sudah berdiri disamping mobil dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Bawa mobil ya Hiruma?"

"Mamori-chan dibelakang, biar Ken dan ayah yang didepan"

"Apa yang kau bilang bocah—"

"Ya, Ken boleh duduk didepan"

Diluar dugaan Hiruma tidak sedikitpun memprotes perlakuan Ken. Ia hanya diam dan melajukan mobilnya pelan. Dia bahkan ikut bersenda gurau dijalan. Diawal Mamori terlihat bingung, tapi semakin lama, ia malah menikmatinya.

**.**

**.**

-Aishīrudo Nijūichi-

**.**

**.**

"Itu apa Mamori-chan"

"Hm? Oh, itu gajah"

"Kalau itu apa?"

"Singa sialan!"

"Oh.. kalau itu?"

Pertanyaan -itu-itu- dan pandangan -itu-itu- terus terlontar dari mulut kecilnya.

Hiruma menikmati semilir angina yang menerpanya. Pemandangan keluarga yang hangat menyelimuti hatinya. Hiruma tidak peduli, dimanapun tempatnya, kapanpun waktunya, sakit atau sehat, kalau bersama Mamori, Hiruma merasa _nyaman._

"Ayah, ayo kita kesana!"

"Keh! Mau kemana bocah?" Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti kaki kecil bocah tadi. Mamori tersenyum, lalu mengikuti keduanya berjalan.

_**Stand Tembak**_

"Ken, lebih baik kita pergi saja ya?"

"**KEKEKEKE!**"

"Ayah, aku mau itu!" tangan kecilnya menunjuk sebuah bola _rugby_ berwarna merah menyala yang tersusun rapi di rak hadiah.

"Kau mau itu? Kuberikan semuanya padamu! YA-HA!"

.

.

Hiruma nembak-standnya hangus-bangkrut #_skip_, nggak jelas!

.

.

"Huaaah, _arigatou _ayah"

"Hm!" Hiruma mengacak rambut bocah itu.

"Hiruma…" Mamori menyikut lengan Hiruma.

"Apa?" mereka berjalan dibelakang bocah yang tengah asik bermain bola barunya.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Tak ada"

"Terus?"

"Terus kenapa manager sialan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya aneh melihatmu begitu. Tapi, bukannya aku tidak suka sih…"

"Jadi aku harus seperti apa?"

"Itu saja sudah cukup" Mamori tersenyum singkat dan berjalan kearah Ken dan meraih tangannya. Hiruma tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti langkah managernya yang cantik itu.

Selanjutnya, Hiruma benar-benar bukan seperti 'Hiruma' yang biasanya. Hiruma benar-benar menikmati keadaan itu. Bermain bersama manajer kesayangannya, dan seorang keponakan laki-laki. Ia tersenyum lebar, bukan menyeringai seperti biasanya. Hiruma memang benar-benar menginginkan hal ini, apalagi bersama Mamori. Benar-benar menyenangkan.

Hiruma tidak tau

Kalau sebenarnya

Dia bisa melakukan hal ini

Dengan suatu ikatan yang benar-benar selalu dinantikannya

Suami dan istri.

Tapi dia menunggu…

Dia menunggu sampai tuhan sudah mengizinkannya.

Dan sampai saat itu

Dia akan selalu menjaga setiap hari-harinya

Bersama Mamori…

**.**

**.**

-Aishīrudo Nijūichi-

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah mulai sore. Hiruma memandang Mamori yang berjalan deidepannya dengan tatapan tak peduli. Dilihatnya Ken beregelayut lemas di leher Mamori, matanya tertutup rapat, nafasnya terdengar lemah dan teratur, dia tertidur.

"_Etto… _Kita pulang sa.. saja ya?" Mamori bicara terbata-bata. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang lelah dan berat badan Ken juga tasnya yang ia sandang dibelakang.

"Hn!"

"Kau tidak sibuk kan?" Mamori berusaha membenarkan gendonga Ken.

"Tidak"

Hiruma berjalan mendahuluinya. Tapi semakin lama, suara langkah kaki Mamori terdengar jauh. Hiruma berbalik dan melihat Mamori yang masih berjalan kesusahan. Terkadang dia berhenti dan menghentak gendongan Ken yang semakin turun dari tangannya.

"Berikan!"

"Apa? Oh tas ini, terima kasih Hirum!"

"Bocah sialan itu!" Hiruma mengambil alih gendongan Ken dan menggendong Ken didepan.

Mamori menatap tak percaya. Ken mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Hiruma, kepalanya bersender di bahu Hiruma. Senyum kecil terukir dibibir kecilnya "Ayah…"

Hiruma tersenyum kecil dan mengelus kepala bocah itu pelan.

Mamori berjalan disamping Hiruma, tidak didepan atau dibelakangnya.

"Dekat!" Hiruma bicara tanpa melirik Mamori.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang mendekat!"

Mamori diam. Ia lalu mendekat kearah Hiruma. Tangannya yang mungil menyentuh lengan hangat Hiruma. Rona merah terlihat jelas diwajahya. Hiruma yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sialan?"

Tangan mungil Mamori menyeka keringat yang ada diwajah Hiruma lembut. Mamori hanya tersenyum namun setelah itu, rona merah itu kembali meyerang wajahnya.

"disebelah sini juga!"

"Eh? Ehm.. y.. ya!"

**.**

**.**

-Aishīrudo Nijūichi-

**.**

**.**

"Kau lelah?" Mamori mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ken yang ada dipangkuannya. Ia memandang Hiruma yang ada disebelahnya. Mengendarai dengan tenang.

"Biasa saja"

"Oh"

Agak lama mereka terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali terdengar Ken mengigau dan terlelap lagi.

"Kenapa bocah itu memanggilku ayah?"

"Aku tidak tau pasti kenapa. Ken itu sejak lahir tidak punya ayah jadi, ya.. mungkin itu salah satu alasannya"

"Oh"

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus kau yang dipanggilnya ayah"

"Mana aku tau!"

"Tapi, aku mungkin bisa mengerti perasaan Ken"

"Mengerti bagaimana? Apa dia buta? Orang sepertiku mana bisa dipanggil ayah"

"Kalau tidak pantas, Ken yang masih polos ini mana bisa memanggil ayah. Aku bahkan tidak menyangkalnya. Menurutku, kau kan juga akan jadi ayah"

"Dan kau yang akan jadi istri sialannya kan?"

"Tentu saja! Eeeeh? Ehmm, Ah maksudku.. ituu..."

"KEKEKE!"

Walau seringainya melebar, walau matanya dengan dingin menatap jalan, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan gemuruh jantungnya. Jawaban **tentu saja **yang keluar dari mulut Mamori benar-benar membuatnya senang. Seakan ingin menembakkan berjuta-juta peluru keatas langit.

Sementara Mamori hanya menunduk dikepala Ken yang ada dipangkuannya.

**.**

**.**

-Aishīrudo Nijūichi-

**.**

**.**

"Ken, ayo bangun, kita sudah sampai"

"Ngghh.. capek…"

"Tidak usah dibangunkan!' Hiruma mengambil Ken dari pangkuan Mamori "Cepat turun dan buka pintunya"

"Eh, iya"

Setelah Mamori membuka pintu. Hiruma berjalan santai dan meletakkan Ken disofa ruang tamu. Ia mengelus kepalanya lembut dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Terima kasih bolanya"

"Hn"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini"

"Hn"

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya"

"Cih! Ingat saja hutang kerja rodimu"

"Iya aku tau"

"Lagi pula, lumayan juga buat latihan jadi suami untukmu manager sialan. Bye!"

Mamori tercengang, ia memperhatikan sosok setan paling tampan dan baik hati itu mulai menghilang diambang pintu, setelah itu…

"Ya! Hanya aku yang boleh jadi istrimu Yoichi-kun!"

Hiruma mengirimkan kode dari tangannya tanpa membalik badannya.

"Eh? Aku.. _mendengarnya.. sialan.. dan.. jawabanku.. Iya_?"

Mamori tersenyum lebar dan menjerit kencang.

"TENTU SAJA KAU HARUS MENJAWAB IYA HIRUMA-KUN!

**.**

**.**

-Aishīrudo Nijūichi-

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

DRT.. DRT.. DRT.. PIP!

"Hn?"

"Ayah?"

"Oh bocah sialan?"

"Aku sudah menerima hadiahnya. Aku menunggu cukup lama loh!"

"Kau suka?"

"Satu set game _Wii Amefuto, PSP, Car Controller_, dan game yang banyak ini? Bagaimana bisa aku bilang tidak?"

"Baguslah! Bagaimana kau di _New York_?"

"Bosan! Harusnya kan Ken main sama Ayah di Jepang. Mungkin lima tahu lagi Ken akan kembali"

"Ya, akan kutunggu!"

"Ayah…"

"Hn!"

"Maukah kau berjanji pada Ken satu hal?"

"Tentu"

"Berjanjilah, saat Ken pulang nanti, kau sudah menjadi pamanku. Kau harus menjadi istri Mamori-chan"

…

…

…

"Ayah?"

"Tanpa kau suruhpun, aku memang akan menjadi suaminya!"

"Sungguh?"

"Hn!"

"Bagus lah! Aku jadi tidak sabar! Jangan lupa menghubungi Ken ya?"

"Ya"

"Bye ayah!"

PIP!

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Oke, ini sagat sinetron, saya tau. Tapi saya suka membayangkannya.

Reviewnya please? Saran dan kritik atau apapun boleh kok.

Sampai jumpa…


End file.
